Arrival of the Dark Spark
This is how Arrival of the Dark Spark goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark. see Sunset Shimmer walking when she sees Knock Out alone on the roof over a petrol station and goes up to join him Sunset Shimmer: Knock Out, why are you here? Knock Out: I'm just thinking about an old friend. Sunset Shimmer: The death of Breakdown is getting to you again, isn't it. Knock Out: Yes. How did you guess? Sunset Shimmer: Every Autobot on the team knows that you mourn the death of your former partner. Knock Out: I know, I still feel sorry for the poor fellow. But thanks for trying to cheer me.... is interrupted by a noise and they look up and see a purple comet crash land in the Everfree Forest Sunset Shimmer: What is that? Knock Out: I know what that is. into vehicle mode Get in! gets in and they drive off. Meanwhile, Twilight looks out of one of her castle windows and sees the purple comet land in the Everfree Forest Ryan F-Freeman: What is that, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It looked like a comet. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think comets are purple. Are they? Twilight Sparkle: No. Optimus Prime: Then we must check it out. Twilight Sparkle: It could be a relic. Optimus Prime: We don't know for certain until we find out. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: We could get our friends to find this relic. I'm the Prime-prince of Friendship, Twilight. [ arrive at the Everfree Forest and see the object responsible for the crash Arcee: Down there! It looks Cybertronian. Optimus Prime: By the Allspark. It can't be. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Optimus? Optimus Prime: The Dark Spark. The opposite of the Matrix of Leadership. see Thunderwing flying toward them Optimus Prime: Everyone, Thunderwing isn't here for us. He seeks to gain possession of the Dark Spark. lands and furls his wings Thunderwing: At last, the Dark Spark is mine! grabs the Dark Spark Thunderwing: The Dark Spark, created by Unicron, himself. Optimus Prime: Give me the Dark Spark, Thunderwing. Thunderwing: And what price will you pay for it, Optimus? Optimus Prime: That is not a toy to give over. It's too dangerous! You are messing with powers you don't understand. Do the right thing, Thunderwing and simply hand it over. Thunderwing: How honorable. You really are a Prime. Alas, I see no profit in merely giving you my prize. I decline. puts the Dark Spark in his chest. The heroes try to stop him, but Thunderwing stomps his foot to the ground and everything freezes in place Thunderwing: Oh, Optimus and Twilight. Can't you see I've already won. his wings You just don't know it yet. flies away just as everything unfreezes Optimus Prime: angry Rainbow Dash: Come back here, you coward!!! Optimus Prime: I thought this day would never come. Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Optimus? Optimus Prime: We've just witness a dark legend come to life. Thomas: What happened? We came as fast as we could. Optimus Prime: The antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership has arrived. Ryan F-Freeman: The Dark Spark. And my enemy, Unicron's follower, Thunderwing got it like he own it. Evil Ryan senses Thunderwing Evil Ryan: At least I can sense him with the blood of Unicron in me. Ryan F-Freeman: How, Evil me? How can you sense him? Evil Ryan: I have the blood of Unicron in me. Matau T. Monkey and Cody Fairbrother: Dark Energon. Ryan nods Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626